Jennifer's Secret
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Jennifer Shepard has a huge secret but what will happen when Gibbs finds out, how will it affect their friendship but most importantly, will everything work out for them or will her secret tear them apart. Family/Drama/Angst Also included.
1. 1 Tears Falling

Jennifer Shepard walked through the practically deserted bullpen, her long fiery red hair bounced as she slowly walked up towards her office, as she stopped on the stairs she noticed Ziva was trying her best to ignore Abby and Kate who were laughing about something Abby had mentioned, Jenny heard the usual 'ding' that was associated with someone getting out of the elevator on that floor, her heart skipped a beat as she saw Jethro Gibbs step out of the elevator carrying two coffee cups.

She walked up onto the catwalk and stopped, just then her phone began ringing causing Jenny to rummage through her handbag. She didn't notice Gibbs' sneak up behind her until a coffee cup floated in front of her face. She turned around, smiled at him, took the coffee cup and answered her phone.

"Hi Sweetie" Jenny said into the receiver.

Gibbs' was shocked, Jenny had a boyfriend?!

"I'll be home around 7 tonight, okay darling." Jenny hadn't noticed the slightly hurt expression on her ex-lovers face.

"I love you too."

Gibbs looked at Jenny with a hurt yet shocked expression on his face, she had moved on, he couldn't blame her, it was 6 years ago but it was as if Paris had never happened, it was like those wonderful memories were just dreams, he never thought he would loose her to someone else.

"Bye sweetheart."

Jenny hung up her phone, placed it in her bag and took a sip of the red-hot coffee, it was at that moment she noticed the look on Gibbs' face.

"You okay Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Boyfriend?" He replied, Jenny could hear the hurt and pain in his voice.

"What business is it of yours anyway?" She replied before storming off into her office.

She hadn't been with anyone else since the night she had left him.

She couldn't do that to him or to herself. She loved him and only him.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she picked up a photo of them, it had been taken in Paris, when they had shared a kiss under the Eiffel Tower at sunset.

She missed everything that they had, she needed to let go of yesterday, of past memories and try to move on with her life.

Jethro Gibbs stared at the door wondering if he should go into her office or just leave her be, his mind weighed up the possible outcomes and he decided against going in, he left her alone not knowing about the hurt she was feeling, the tears she was crying, all over one night in Paris that had changed her life forever.


	2. 2 All Is Revealed

It was lunchtime, most of the NCIS headquarters had headed out to lunch.

Jenny walked down to the vending machine and brought herself a candy bar to keep her going for the rest of the day, her eyes were still quite red after crying for 2 hours.

On her journey back to her office, she was stopped by Gibbs.

"Jenny we need to talk." Gibbs said, just then he noticed how red her eyes were, "Jen, Have you been crying?"

Jenny shook her head, "No, Of course not, now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to work." She replied, she pushed past him and ran up to her office, tears glistening in Jenny's eyes, why was it so hard to be around him? She locked the door behind her and broke down in tears.

After a long day of paperwork, meetings and spending hours in MTAC, Jennifer was ready to go home, by now it was 6pm and she promised she would be back before 7pm, she climbed into her car and drove home, it was 6:30pm when she arrived at her home, she placed her coat on the hanger, put her keys and gun on the table and placed her bag on the hallway floor, she walked into the living room where 2 people were sat watching television, a youngish man and a beautiful 5 year old girl.

The girl heard Jenny walk in, her bright blue eyes peeked out from behind her fiery red hair and looked at Jenny who was stood in the doorway.

"Mommy!" The girl screamed and ran over to Jenny with her arms in the air.

Jenny picked up her daughter and smiled, "Stacie Isabella Shepard, What have I told you about shouting."

Stacie looked at her mother and smiled, "Sowwi." She said and batted her long eyelashes.

"It's okay, but try not to do it again please, Mommy has a headache." Jenny replied and held her daughter close, Jenny placed Stacie on the ground.

The man stood up and hugged Jenny, "See you later." He said and kissed her cheek.

Just then the doorbell rand, Jenny shook her head as she watched Stacie run to the door, Stacie opened the door and looked up at the man stood there.

Jethro Gibbs stood there staring at the girl, she looked like a mini version of Jenny, from the hair to the style of dress, the only thing was that she had the most beautiful blues eyes ever instead of Jenny's mesmerizing emerald green ones.

"MOMMY!!!" Stacie shouted, "There's someone at the door for you!"

Jenny smiled and walked out of the living room with the other man in tow, she looked at Gibbs and muttered 'Oh crap!' under her breath.

Jethro looked at Jenny, then the man, then the little girl, she had a daughter and a boyfriend.

"Sorry to ruin yours and your boyfriends evening Jen but…" He was cut off by the sound of Jenny's laughter, "What?"

"He's…..Not….My….Boyfriend," Jenny said between breaths, "He's my younger brother."

"Oh."

"Now, How can I help you Jethro?"

"Mommy, who is he?" Stacie said looking at him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do but…….He's your father."

-------------------------

**A:N- Review NOW!**

**Oh My God, How will Jenny Explain this???**

**Review's make me update quicker as they are energy boosters.**


	3. He's What!

Stacie and Jethro stared at Jenny with a look of shock plastered over their faces.

"He's my father?" Stacie said, "How long have you known mommy?"

"Since the day I found out I was pregnant with you." Jenny replied, her eyes were looking anywhere except from everyone's eyes.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME JENNY!" Gibbs shouted, "How could you keep such a huge from me?"

"I thought you'd run a mile if you knew the truth." Jenny replied, "I am so sorry, okay."

"I HATE YOU!" Stacie screamed and stormed off into the living room.

"I can see why she hates me, and why you hate me." Jenny said as her eyes met Jethro's.

"I don't hate you, you're special Jenny, nothing can change that." Jethro replied.

"Nothing, are you sure about that?" Jenny sobbed.

"Yeah, of course."

"Even though I left you and I kept your daughter from you, I never even told you that I had a child."

"Jenny….."

"Just leave, I can't deal with you at the moment."

Jethro just nodded, he turned and walked out of the door, he glanced back at Jenny who just slammed the door shut, as he walked down the path he heard the door open, Jenny's brother Mark walked out with Stacie behind him.

Stacie came running up to her father with tears in her eyes, Jethro crouched down and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy, please don't go." She whispered.

"I have to darling." He responded.

"STACIE! Inside now!" Jenny shouted.

"Bye Daddy." Stacie said.

"See you soon Stacie, be good for your mother."

Stacie walked inside the house and watched sadly as her father drove off.

Jenny was sat in her room crying into her pillow, she had been so stupid keeping their daughter from him, she just hoped that someday he could forgive her.


	4. Meeting The Team

It had been a week since the revelation and it was the summer holiday's for Stacie, Jenny had said that instead of hiring a babysitter, Stacie could go into work with Jenny, when she said that Stacie had been jumping up and down with excitement, not knowing the surprises that was in store for her.

The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor and Jenny stepped out with Stacie clutching her hand, Jenny and Stacie were the centre of attention as they walked past each bullpen.

"DiNozzo, Give me something." A voice shouted causing young Stacie to pull away from her mother and run into the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Well Boss, it seems that….." Tony was cut off by the sound of a little girl shouting.

"DADDY!!!"

Everyone's attention focused on the little girl, Kate giggled and stared at Tony, "Your Love child Tony?" Kate Joked.

Gibbs looked at Stacie who just ran up to her father, Gibbs picked Stacie up and held her close.

"Hi sweetie." He whispered.

Jenny felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched the interaction between father and daughter, she could see how happy they were together, a part of her wished she could go back in time and tell him about Stacie, another part was wishing she hadn't left him in Paris.

"Stacie, come on, your father is in the middle of a very important case." Jenny said.

"But Mommy!" Stacie said after Gibbs had put her down.

"No Buts Stacie Isabella Shepard, Now come on."

Stacie looked up at her father, "Do I have to go?" She pleaded with her dad.

"Sorry Stacie but your Mother is right, I am really busy but I will come see you in a bit, I promise." Gibbs replied.

Just the Abby came bouncing into the bullpen clutching some lab results and a caff-pow, She was going to come up anyway but Kate had IM'd her about the mini Gibbslet.

Stacie hid behind her father's leg and was shaking with fear at the sight of the gothic, bouncy, bubbly lab tech.

"Kate mentioned a gibblet, can I meet her?" Abby asked as she looked around, she caught sight of the little girl hiding behind her father's leg.

"Is that the ONLY reason you are here Abby?" Gibbs asked slightly frustrated.

"No, I got the Tox panel back on our vics, nothing, zilch, zero, nada." Abby replied, "Is she hiding from me?"

"Stacie, come meet the team." Gibbs said, he crouched down and looked deep into the girls eyes.

Stacie looked around and shook her head, she felt really nervous.

"Stacie, They're not that scary, well 'cept Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said and walked over to her daughter.

"HEY!" Tony Piped up.

Jenny, Gibbs and Stacie looked at him.

"Ma'am." Tony added making Kate laugh, she walked over to the little girl and knelt down before her giving Tony a great view of her ass.

"Hi, My name is Caitlin, You must be Stacie." Kate said.

Stacie nodded, "Hi Caitlin." She replied in a light whisper, "Pretty name."

"Thank you, Yours is pretty too."

"I like you hair, very pretty."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart, you're a very beautiful young girl."

Jenny and Jethro stood up looking a bit shocked, Stacie had taken to Kate very quickly.

Abby and Ziva smiled at the interaction between the young girl and Kate, little kids had always taken well to Kate, she was a natural with children.

"Come on sweetie you can meet the rest of the team later, right now they have bad guys to catch." Jenny said, she looked into Jethro's eyes, he smiled at her causing her to blush and look away.

"Okay." Stacie said drawing it out, she wanted to stay with her father but she knew how stubborn he mother really was.

Jenny placed her hand in her daughters and walked up to her office, a smile on her face, she stood on the catwalk and gazed at her favourite team, not that she would admit it.

She walked into her office with Stacie in tow, she looked at the little girl and saw a miniature version of herself.


	5. Apologize

**AN: Sorry for the late update, my muse is suckish!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own NCIS, Though it is my birthday coming up * Runs off to ask parents if they will buy NCIS for my b-day * DAMN!**

It was late in the afternoon, Jenny was sat in MTAC whilst Stacie was down in Abby's lab, Jen could only think about Paris and that faithful night when their daughter was conceived.

She motioned to the staff in MTAC to cut the feed off, She removed her headset and picked up her coffee before walking onto the catwalk and looking down at her favourite team, not that she would admit they were her favourite, she noticed that Abby and Stacie were also with them, Stacie was sat at Kate's desk with Kate playing on some computer game, Gibbs was sat down doing Paperwork as was DiNozzo, McGee and Abby were looking at some old photo's of the team and playing around on Morph Pro whilst Ziva was perched on the end of the desk laughing at the strangeness of what Abs and Mcgee were doing.

Gibbs looked up and caught Jenny gazing at them, their eyes locked on one anothers, Jenny smiled and walked down the stairs, Gibbs stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"How's she doing?" Jenny asked, she felt as if their friendship was back on the mend and hopefully they could try again.

"She's enjoying herself, look Jen" He placed a hand on her cheek, "I don't hate you and I am sorry for the outburst last week."

Jenny brushed his hand away from her cheek, "Jethro, please I cannot do this right now."

He just nodded and walked back into the bullpen, he prayed that one day she would stop being so stubborn and give him a chance.

**Well, Please Review as they make me warm inside……. They are like Caf-Pow's.**

**Also Look out for 2 more fics coming your way- Rules Of NCIS & Baby Secrets.**

**Beth…x…!**

**P.S- Why do people like KARI, I mean it is gross! Tate is my OTP along with Jibbs soo look out for some of that but Mibbs will be present until a certain incident.**


	6. Vegas Meets Washington

It had been 3 months and still Jenny and Jethro were not together, Jenny stood on the catwalk and watched as the love of her life walk out with his new girlfriend, Hollis Mann, she didn't know why they were together, she wasn't a red head, but people change.

Jenny mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot to let him go, she turned slowly and walked back into her office.

Meanwhile down in the bullpen, Kate and Tony were sat doing paperwork, Kate kept sneaking glances over at Tony, she caught his eyes for a second before turning away, she had a crush on him and didn't know if he felt the same.

Just then the elevator pinged and 5 males and 3 females walked out.

"Cut it out Greg or I'll castrate you!" The brunette female shouted before walking over to Kate and Tony.

"Um Hi." Kate said looking at the team of 8, "Can I help you?"

"Sara Sidle, LVPD, You have a body which crosses into our jurisdiction." The brunette said and flashed her ID, "An Eric Boother, A Psychotic serial killer."

"Kate Todd, NCIS." Kate said standing up, "And I'll have you know he killed a Petty Officer Lauren Fox, Putting the case in OUR jurisdiction."

Just then Ziva, McGee, Abby and Gibbs arrived in the bullpen whilst Jenny stood on the catwalk, she knew this was going to be ugly, She walked down the stairs and approached the Las Vegas team.

"Ms Sidle, Your Director called me, Agent Gibbs and his team will co-operate with your team throughout this entire investigation, Now may I speak to a Supervisor Gil Grissom." Jenny Said, he long hair was tied neatly back and her clothes hugging her figure making all the guys ogle her.

Gil Grissom stepped forward and shook Jenny's hand, "I apologize in advanced for any of my team's inappropriate actions and for Greg staring at you."

"As I apologize in advanced for Agent Gibbs' team's actions." Jenny replied, she turned to Gibbs, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Is that your way of saying you want to play Agent for a while?" Gibbs replied and Jenny just nodded, "Fine, you can play agent."

Again the elevator pinged and out stepped Mark and Stacie, Stacie ran over to her mother and put her arms in the air, "Hug?"

Jenny picked her daughter up and held her close, just then Stacie caught sight of the Vegas team and one person in particular.

"Auntie SARA!!!" She screamed and jumped into Sara's arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sweetie you need to get down though." Sara replied.

Stacie looked up at Sara, "Why?!" She asked in confusion.

"Because I said so." Sara replied and placed her on the ground.

"Awww, But Aunt Sara…." Stacie began then she realized she had nothing and just sulked over into her Uncle's arms, Jenny nodded at him, Mark knew that sign was to take Stacie home.

"Right, so what do we have?" Jenny asked, she picked up the remote and clicked up a few picture's of the victim's onto the plasma.

"Kelly Johnson, The first victim of Eric's, Our M.E found evidence of a struggle, blood under her fingernails, there was sign of sexual trauma, she was raped peri-mortem," Sara began, "She was later strangled before receiving 7 stab wounds to the upper and lower torso, they killer cut of their right hand and carved E.B into their backs."

Ziva looked at Sara, "This guy is ONE sick sonofabitch."

"He is, and now he is dead, but recent evidence suggests that he has an accomplice but we have no clue who he is." Sara replied.

Jenny shook her head and stared at the plasma, she pressed the remote and up popped another picture, "Petty Officer Lauren Fox, aged 29, she graduated from UCLA in , she majored in Chemistry and BioChem and Minored in Naval Science, she didn't show up for work one day, Superior go nervous and called NCIS, her body was found dumped in a nearby forest 2 days later."

Just then the elevator pinged open and a teenage girl walked out, she walked over to the two teams, Jenny looked at her with shock spread across her face, just then the teenage girl spoke.

"Hello Mom."

**-*-*-*-**

**A:N- This will be my last update unless people review as I have noticed no-one reviewed on Chapter 5, so unless I get more reviews I will be suspending this fic, But on a lighter note, What a cliffhanger, who is the girl, review and find out.**

**Beth..x…!**


	7. Who Is She!

The teams both stared in shock at the young girl who had just addressed Jennifer Shepard as her mother.

The girl had waist length red hair with light blonde streaks, her eyes were an emerald green, she was the same hight and build of Jenny, infact she look like an younger version of Jenny.

"Amber, Is that you?" Jenny said still quite in shock, "How did you find me?"

"Went through my file and found out who you were, your address was in there." Amber replied and shrugged her rucksack up.

"But why?"

"Well, I wanted to find out who you were and why you abandoned me." Amber said and flicked her hair out of her face.

"I was 17 years old, I wasn't ready to become a mother but I couldn't kill a child, so I put you up for adoption." Jenny said, tears streaked down her face, "I am so sorry."

Everyone stared at Jenny as she broke down, Gibbs walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Jenny nodded and looked at her daughter, Amber walked over and wrapped her arms around her mom, both of them were in tears.

Sara looked at her best friend in shock, she had never mentioned another daughter, yet again Jenny was a very privet person and she didn't like to talk about her personal life.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Amber said.

**-*-_-*-_-*-**

**A.N- Wow 2 chapters in one night, wonder what Amber has to tell her.**

**Also To mention a few things:**

**This is an AU fic, Jenny's Mom and Dad are alive, Jenny is 32 as is Sara, this is set round Season 3ish.**

**Review, They Motivate me to write more and quicker.**

**:-)**

**Beth..x…!**


	8. Teenagers!

"I am currently on the run from the FBI." Amber said to her mother, her hazel eyes brimming with tears, "I've been framed for the murder of 2 FBI agents."

"OH MY GOD!" Tony said, "Really?"

Jenny looked at her daughter shocked, "What?!"

"Joke!" Amber replied and burst out laughing, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Don't do that again, understand?" Jenny said and glared at her daughter.

Hollis Mann stood beside her boyfriend, she wasn't really interested in what was going on, she would rather be somewhere else.

Sara Sidle smirked, Amber was exactly like her mom when she was a teenager, she thought of all the memories of them as young, carefree teenagers who had all the time in the world, she missed those time but she knew that now they were where they wanted to be, she was working with the man she loved and Jenny was bossing everyone around and loving it.

-*-*-*-

It was late in the evening and Jennifer Shepard was sat at home curled up on the sofa with Amber and Stacie, She smiled as she held her two girls in her arms, she finally had what she had always wanted, a family of her own, well minus the loving husband but she knew that she didn't need a man in her life to make her feel happy.

-*-*-*-

A:N- Sorry for the short and late update but with the summer holidays arriving, teachers are piling on work and I have to finish loads of media studies coursework.

**In a few chapters this fic will turn from a 'T' to an 'M' due to some smut, so I would suggest looking there or putting this on alert.**

**I will attempt to write more frequent updates but it might not be possible.**

**Review as they kinda motivate me, it just lets me know people are reading and liking this fic, I ESPECIALLY hate it when people read and DON'T review, I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Shout Out to my bezzie Bee, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and will be reading yours soon, (P.S this is a mini B-day pressie, LMAO)**

**Thank you to everyone who review, * Hands out virtual Caff-pows * Enjoy!!!**


	9. Why Does It Hurt Me?

**AN- Sorry for the long wait, problems in my life needed sorting.**

**This Chapter is rated 'M' for a reason, SMUT and LOTS OF IT!!!**

**Also this is quite a sad chapter but all will be sorted.**

**TY BETH!!!!!!!**

-*-

Jennifer Shepard wandered into her office with a spring in her step, it was 9pm at night and she had to work late but she was still in a good mood, she smiled at Cynthia as she passed and told her to go home before walking into her office, she shut the door and sat down at her desk, she thought nothing was going to change her mood, that was until Gibbs stormed into her office, slammed the door shut and locked it, the anger was evident in his eyes.

"Can I help you Jethro?" Jenny asked, her voice was calm and professional.

"You can explain to me why you handed our case to the FBI when it is in our jurisdiction."

"My hands were tied, there was nothing I could do about it." Jenny replied, her mood changing, she stood up and wandered to the other side of her desk.

"Well then do something, it is OUR case not the damn FBI's!"

"IT IS NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE, FOR FUCKS SAKE I CANNOT DO ANYTHING OKAY!" Jenny screamed at him, "I CANNOT SOLVE EVERY SINGLE PROBLEM AND I CANNOT GET YOUR CASE BACK FROM THE FBI OKAY!!!!"

"God JEN!" Gibbs exclaimed, "Why are you snapping at me?"

"BECAUSE YOU EXPECT ME TO SORT EVERYTHING OUT JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN WAY!"

Gibbs stormed over to her and grabbed her wrists, "For Gods sake Jen, you can be a right BITCH at times!"

"You can be an insensitive bastard at times!" Jenny replied, "Just leave me alone!"

"You always look very sexy when you're angry." Gibbs replied looking deep into her eyes, her eyes were a deep emerald green when she was angry, making them even more mesmerizing.

Jenny glared at him, they were in the middle of having a huge argument and her thought she looked sexy when she was angry, sometimes she didn't understand him.

"I look sexy when angry?!" Jenny exclaimed, "Were arguing and all you can say is that I look very sexy when angry?!"

"It's true, you always did and you still do." Jethro replied with a smirk on his face, he knew exactly how to confuse/annoy Jenny.

Jenny pushed him away from her and stormed over to the sofa, she sat down and glared at him.

"You are THE most infuriating man I have EVER met!" Jenny screamed, "Sometimes I wonder what the hell I ever saw in you."

Jethro calmly walked over to her and sat beside her on the sofa, he placed a hand on her cheek and slowly turned her face so that she was facing him, he slowly leant forward and pressed his lips against hers before pulling back.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Jenny shouted.

"To shut you up!" Jethro replied.

"You dating someone and you go and kiss your ex, what a fantastic way to start a relationship."

"I only did it to shut you up for gods sake!"

Jenny looked at him with ice cold eyes, "I really do wonder what on earth I ever saw in you."

Jethro pressed his lips hard against hers, it didn't take long for him to forget about Hollis and for Jenny to kiss him back with all the passion she had in her body.

His hands ran through her silky smooth hair, he pushed Jenny down on the sofa so that she was lying down, instinctively Jenny grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her, his hands wandered down to her chest and began slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt, eventually he managed to get all the buttons undone, he pulled away from her, removed her shirt and flung it across the room.

Jenny removed his jacket and shirt quickly, she immediately kissed him again, the kiss was heated and passionate, just like it was when they were together back in Paris,

Jethro began massaging Jenny's tongue with his own causing her to let out a lustful moan.

Jenny could feel a pool of heat form between her legs, her hands wandered down to his belt and began awkwardly trying to undo his belt, she broke the kiss and looked at him with lust filled eyes, eventually she managed to undo it and pushed his trousers off, Jethro noticed that Jenny was still in her skirt, he moved his hands to her back and slowly pulled the zipper down, he grabbed the skirt and tugged it down her long smooth legs before letting it rest on her office floor, leaving her in only her underwear.

He moved his hands up her back, slowly teasing her before unclasping her bra, his hands ran up to her shoulders and softly dragged the straps down her arms, the feel of her nearly naked body against his was driving him crazy, his hands began massaging her breasts causing Jenny to moan his name under her breath.

He moved his hands towards her hips and grabbed the lace panties that were resting on her perfect hips and in one swift motion her pulled down her legs leaving her lying on her sofa naked, Jenny realised that she was the only one out of the two of them that was naked and decided that it was not good enough, she grabbed his boxers and quickly removed them leaving them both lying naked in her office.

He looking into her eyes to see if any part of her didn't want this but he saw no sign in her captivating eyes that implied that she wanted to stop instead her eyes were urging him to go ahead, her eyes were filled with long lost love, lust and desire.

He slowly entered her and Jenny let out a gasp, it had been so long since they had done this together, a bit too long, their bodies moved in sync with one another, both of them had missed doing this, Jenny placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to meet hers whilst her right leg wrapped around his waist urging him to go deeper to which he happily complied.

He moved slowly inside of her, Jenny let out a low moan, she shouldn't be doing this yet it felt so right, no guy had ever made her feel like this and she didn't mind, she had fell in love with him and nothing could ever change how she felt.

Jenny could feel a wave of smouldering heat run through her body, she was close to the edge and knew it wasn't going to be much to push her over the edge into eternal bliss.

Their bodies were moving in sync with each other, soft yet sultry moans were lingering in the air, by now Jenny was moaning his name in pure ecstasy, Jethro began moaning Jenny's name over and over like a personal mantra, beads of sweat were dripping off their bodies, Jenny's body felt as if it was on fire.

"Oh Fuck!" Jenny cried in ecstasy as her orgasm coursed through her body.

"Jen!" He groaned lustfully and looked into her eyes which were now blackened with lust and desire.

Jenny pulled him down and forcefully pressed her lips against his, she didn't care about the consequences of their actions, all she cared about was how much she wanted, no needed him.

They both rode out their climaxes and waited to regain their breath, Jethro pulled out of her and gazed at his ex-lover, she had a satisfied smirk on her face, her hair was messed up and her skin was covered in beads of sweat.

Just then Jethro's phone began ringing, he grabbed it out of his pocket and gazed at the caller ID, he started to regret what had just happened when he saw his girlfriends name flash on the screen, he let it ring as he got dressed and wandered out of Jenny's office without saying goodbye.

Jenny quickly got dressed and drove home with tears in her eyes, she hated herself for what she had done but more importantly she hated him for just leaving her after screwing her, he hadn't even given her a second glance as he walked out of that door.

Jenny swiped the tears away and climbed out of the car, she opened her front door and walked into the living room where Amber and Stacie were sat happily watching television.

"I'm off to take a shower okay." Jenny mumbled before racing upstairs.

She turned the shower on and undressed quickly, stepping into the shower she just stood there, letting the water cascade over her skin as tears dripped down her face, she felt so used and hurt.

She began scrubbing her skin, trying to get him off of her, she stayed in the shower until the water turned cold, she had never felt such pain before, it was as if someone had stabbed her in the heart, she was truly heartbroken.

Jenny stepped out of the shower and wandered into her bedroom, she changed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed, she picked up the remote for the TV and began flicking through the TV channels trying to forget about what happened.

Her eyes screamed that she was emotionally hurt, the pain was now evident in her face, she choked back a sob and switched the television off, she clambered underneath the covers.

Tears began to pool in her eyes, she tried to blink them away but eventually her emotions got the better of her, she let the tears fall freely from her eyes and down her face.

She loved him with all her heart, she thought he felt the same but now she was severely doubting that he felt the same, she knew that he might have once loved her but that was a long time ago.

She longed to wake up next to him in the morning, to feel his lips on hers, to hear him whisper 'I love you' into her ear when she felt down, she wanted love and desire, she wanted him to fight for her, die for her, live and breath for her, but she knew that it would never happen, she wasn't the one who was waking up next to him, the one who fell asleep in his arms every night, the one he said 'I Love you' to, and it hurt her so much knowing that she wasn't the one he loved.

She cried until there was no more tears left to cry, eventually sleep took over her body.

-*-

**A:N- Awww Poor Jenny, trust me it will be bad but will end up good, I promise.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, I promise this fic will be finished soon but I don't know how soon, I have some commitment issues. :P **

***Hands a Slice of virtual cake and a large Caf-Pow * To all those who reviewed.**

**Please review, the more reviews, the quicker I will write, I don't mind how long or how short they are, just spare a few minuets to give me a review.**

**:)**

**Luv YALL!!!**

**Beth..x…!**


	10. Shock Horror!

It had been a month since Jenny's heart had been broken by the man she thought loved her, Slowly but surely Jenny's heart was mending and she was moving on with her life.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Jenny awoke from her deep, peaceful slumber, as soon as she opened her eyes a wave of nausea coursed through her body, she threw the covers off, raced into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up for the 5th time this week.

Eventually she managed to stop her sickness, she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, slowly she stood up and looked into the mirror, she was pale and looked very ill, her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing and a little girl screaming in excitement, Jenny had totally forgot Jethro was taking Stacie out for the day.

Jenny wrapped her dressing gown around her body and slowly walked downstairs, her eyes met his, she looked away and wandered over to Stacie, she knelt down and hugged her daughter before standing slowly back up.

"Have fun Stacie and behave." Jenny said, she watched as Jethro and Stacie wandered to his car smiling and laughing.

Jenny shut the door and turned around to be met by Amber's face.

Amber smiled and wandered into the kitchen, meanwhile Jenny raced over to the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Temperance Brennan." The woman said.

"Tempe, I need to talk to you." Jenny replied

"About?"

"Personal matter."

"Meet me at the Mall in an hour." Temperance said, she decided not to push Jenny over the phone.

"Thanks, see you in an hour."

"Bye."

Jenny hung up the phone and wandered upstairs, she got changed into casual clothes, said goodbye to Amber and raced over to the Mall where her friend, Dr Temperance 'Bones' Brennan was stood outside waiting.

"Thanks for meeting me at such short notice." Jenny said.

"Food court, then you need to explain." Temperance replied.

The women walked over to the food court and ordered their breakfast, they sat down at a table and Temperance looked at Jenny as if to say 'Tell me now.'

"I think I might be pregnant." Jenny said causing Temperance to gasp.

**AN- DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so bored so I am writing more fic, might have it finished by Saturday, Sweet!!!**

**Review please and I will update more!!!!!**

**Shout out to all the AMAZING peeps who have reviewed throughout this fic, Thanks guys for the motivation.**

**Hi Bee, if you are reading this please update your Star Trek ficcy!!!!! **

**Hope everyone is having a great summer, also does anyone know when S6 of NCIS is on Channel 5 in the UK?**

**Luv Yall Loads.**

**Peace Out.**

**Beth..x…!**


	11. YOU'RE WHAT?

Temperance Brennan stared at her friend in shock, "Pregnant?!" she repeated, "You sure?"

Jenny looked at her, "It was about a month ago, we had an argument in my office, one thing led to another and dot, dot ,dot." Jenny explained, "His girlfriend called and he left without a second glance, I have missed my period and I have been sick most mornings, so yeah I think I am."

"Oh god Jenny." Tempe exclaimed, "Drug store now, we are getting a pregnancy test and you are taking it."

Jenny just nodded, they finished eating and wandered over to the store, Jenny purchased a home pregnancy test and quickly wandered to the Mall's bathroom with Temperance in tow.

5 minuets later, Jenny was in tears and was being comforted by her friend, the test results were positive, how was she going to tell him that she was pregnant because of a stupid mistake they made.

Jenny forced herself to stop crying, she grabbed the test and stormed out of the bathroom, she drove home and sat in her bedroom whilst Temperance had gone into work.

She stared at the pregnancy test before her, the word she feared the most was standing out, she was pregnant?!

Jenny looked down at her stomach and let out a sigh as she thought about how big her stomach would look in a few weeks, she knew what her due date would be, the only problem is that she had to tell the father, she knew it probably wouldn't be an easy task.

Just then she heard the door open and she knew Jethro and Stacie were back, Jenny wandered downstairs with the pregnancy test in hand, "Jethro, We need to talk, I'm…", she had expected Jethro but had not expected the entire team and Hollis Mann stood there as well.

"You're what Jenny?" Jethro said.

The team and Hollis stared at Jenny who was trembling with nerves.

"Doesn't matter." Jenny replied, she turned and began to walk upstairs.

"JENNY, TELL ME NOW!" He shouted up the stairs.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Jethro stood there in shock, Jenny was pregnant?!

"And why would I care?"

"Because it's yours, do you remember or have you forgotten that night you screwed me in my office?!" Jenny screamed.

**AN- Take that Gibbs, YOU got JEN knocked up! Mwa hahahaha.**

**How will Gibbs react? How will Hollis react? How will the team react?**

**Find out soon but only if you review!!!**

**Luv Beth..x…!**


	12. Why?

Everyone stared at her in shock before looking at Gibbs who was also in shock, she was pregnant, he knew that what they had done would've had consequences but this was the one consequence he didn't expect.

Hollis stared at Jethro in shock, he had got his ex-lover pregnant, what made the entire situation worse is that he had cheated on her.

Gibbs turned to face Hollis, she was angry with him and everyone in the room could see that.

"Hol, I can explain…" His sentence was cut short by her hand connecting with his cheek.

"You basterd, you cheated on me, how could you!!!" Hollis screamed.

The team just stared at them, none of them ever thought he would cheat on her.

"Why did you do it?" Hollis asked, tears were glistening in her eyes.

"It just happened, Hol it meant nothing to me." Jethro replied.

Jenny just stared at him until the front door opened and in stepped her brother.

"Bad timing?" Mark joked with a smile but his smile soon faltered as he saw his sister about to cry.

Jenny ran into her brother's arms and finally let all the tears she had been holding back escape, Mark attempted to comfort her but nothing worked as she continued to cry.

Jenny whispered something to Mark before placing her shoes on and grabbing her car keys, she stormed out of the door and into her car.

"Where's mommy going?" Stacie said walking back into the hallway, she had streams of tears pouring from her eyes.

"Your mom is…..I don't know sweetie." Mark said, he knelt down and held his niece in his arms.

"Right, Amber keep an eye on Stacie, I am going to find Jenny." Mark said before muttering, "Before she does anything stupid."

"I'll help." Ducky said.

"Us too." McGee, Abby, Ziva, Tony and Kate also responded.

Everyone turned to look at Jethro and Hollis, "Well?" Mark said.

"Not happenning." Hollis replied.

"By the way, there are two girls in there who need their mother!" Mark shouted, "When Jenny is as upset as she was just then, there is no telling what she could do."

"I'll help." Jethro replied.

"What?!" Hollis said.

"I can't let Jen do something stupid, I am thinking about Stacie here, and I am sorry if that upsets you but Stacie is my main priority." He said before storming out.

"IT'S OVER!" Hollis shouted, "Me and you are finished."

"I DON'T CARE!" Was his reply as he raced off to find Jenny.

**-*-**

**AN- Sorry Hollis, NOT!**

**Will Jenny do something she regrets?**

**Will the team find her in time?**

**Will Jenny and Gibbs ever get together?**

**What about the unborn baby?**

**What will happen with Hollis?**

**Find out by Reviewing, I have noticed a lack of reviews recently!**

**:) Reviewers of the last 3 chapters, here is a slice of virtual cake. * Hands Cake ***

**Update will be soon if I get at least 10-15 review, I have 33 now!**

**Beth..x…!**


	13. Love is Unconditional

Jenny sat in her car looking out at the calm waters, the moonlight was reflecting off the water's surface, the radio was playing one of her favourite songs, 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

Tears were trickling down her cheeks, it had meant nothing to him whilst it had meant something to her, all she could think about was how it hurt so much to know that he didn't love her anymore, she could accept that it was stupid but now she was carrying his child and it was obvious that he didn't want this baby, she was against abortion and refused to put her child in care, her decision meant that she was going to have to look after 3 children on her own.

Her mind wandered back to Paris, when he had said to her that he loved her, this memory was the most painful as she now knew what he said wasn't true, he never loved her, she wondered what their 'Relationship' had actually meant to him, or was it just a cheap fling that meant absolutely nothing.

-*-

Mark, Ducky and Jethro were still driving around in search for Jenny, so far they hadn't found her and no-one had called them to say that she had been found.

Just then Jethro spotted Jenny's car, "That's her car." He said and pointed in the direction of the stationary vehicle.

Mark stopped the car and automatically Jethro climbed out, Ducky knew that he was the LAST person Jenny would want to see but kept quiet.

Jethro walked over to the car and looked inside, Jenny wasn't there, it was then that he heard the sobbing coming from nearby, he wandered down to the lake where Jenny was sat, her head in her hands and her body shaking.

"Jenny?" Jethro said.

"GO AWAY!" Jenny screamed.

"Everyone's worried about you."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true, Jenny please just come home."

Jenny stopped crying and stood up, she walked over to him and punched him straight in the jaw, "I hate you." She said before walking to her car, she saw Ducky and Mark sat by her car.

"Where's Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Down by the lake, He deserved it." Jenny replied.

"Deserved what?" Mark asked curiously.

"I punched him." Jenny said and shrugged, "I feel better now."

Mark chuckled slightly and put an arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"I'll go check if he is alright." Ducky volunteered and wandered off to find Jethro clutching his cheek.

"Hi Duck." Jethro said.

"You're an idiot." Ducky replied, Jethro looked at him confused.

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"You really hurt Jenny, you've basically said that you don't care about her, the baby she's carrying, you really believe that what happened meant nothing, it had to mean something for you to do it in the first place, do you have feelings for her or not?" Ducky said.

Jethro just sat there pondering for a moment, he thought back to all those happy times they had spent together, how could he not love her, she was his world and now he had gone and broken her heart.

"I am such an idiot, I should have seen this before, of course I love her and I always will." Jethro said and stood up, "It didn't mean nothing, I need to fix this, I need to tell her how I feel."

"Finally." Ducky Muttered.

"I want to be a part of her life, the baby's, Stacie's and Amber's." Jethro said before running over to find that Jenny's car had gone, Mark must've gone with her.

Jethro stood there, it felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart, he had to tell her and quick.

-*-

**AN- Wow.**

**I wonder if there is anyway that Jenny can forgive him or is all hope lost?**

**What are the team going to think?**

**Is Hollis going to be back?**

**What is Jenny going to do?**

**All Questions will be answered soon enough, this is for the three people who have reviewed. Thanks Guys.**


	14. I Will Survive

**AN- Sorry for the late update, my muse was elsewhere.**

**The reason I called this chapter 'I will Survive' is based on the song by Gloria Gaynor, I heard it whilst I was watching 'Coyote Ugly' and felt the song fit with what I wanted to write.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS and I never will, it currently belongs to CBS.**

**-*-**

Jenny sat at home in front of the television with Stacie and Amber beside her, she kept thinking that she couldn't live without Jethro at her side, she loved him so much but he had truly hurt her, even if he hadn't meant those things he had said, his words had cut deep, it felt as if someone had stabbed her in her heart, she hated him for what he had said and how he had treat her, she had lost everything good she had ever thought about him when he had said those painful words but her heart was slowly mending, part of her hated him and part of her still loved him, there was a very fine line between love and hate.

Her eyes wandered down to Stacie who was fast asleep in her arms, Jenny scooped her up into her arms and turned to look at Amber.

"Bedtime." She whispered to her daughter.

Amber nodded and raced upstairs shortly followed by Jenny who was carrying a sleepy Stacie, Jenny wandered into Stacie's room and put her into her bed, she wandered out the room and saw that Amber was now lying in bed.

Jenny smiled and wandered downstairs but unfortunately her smile disappeared when she saw the man she hated/loved stood in her hallway.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed angrily, "Just get out, you are not welcome here anymore, not after what you said."

"Jenny, please can we talk?" Jethro pleaded, his eyes filled with hurt and sadness.

"Why should I talk to you?" Jenny shouted as anger coursed through her body.

"Jen, I am sorry for what I said." Jethro said.

"I thought apologizing was a sign of weakness, you are not sorry." Jenny responded, her voice was still loud and filled with hurt and anger.

"Jenny, I am trying so hard to make things right, so can you just stop your pride for one minuet and hear me out." He shouted back.

"You hurt me badly." Jenny screamed, her voice turned sarcastic, "So I am sorry if I don't want to talk to you!"

"Stop being such a stubborn bitch for a minuet." He shouted.

Neither of them noticed Amber and Stacie sat at the top of the stairs, Amber instinctively cuddled her half sister and tried to calm the scared little girl down.

Stacie couldn't take it anymore, "Mommy, Daddy, just stop fighting please." Stacie cried, she had never seen her parents fight and she was terrified.

Jenny and Jethro stopped shouting and looked at Stacie who was trembling with fear, tears were slowly trickling down the little girl's face as she sat watching her parents argue.

Amber picked Stacie up and carried her back into her bedroom, she placed Stacie on the bed and slowly wiped the tears away before going downstairs and glaring at the adults.

"I cannot believe you guys, I can see you have issues that need to be resolved but you don't need to shout, how can you be so irresponsible as to argue when there are children in the house," Amber ranted, she was furious at their behaviour, "Your daughter is up there scared and crying because she saw and heard her parents fighting, Just think about other's and how they are going to be affected by your fighting instead of both of you being selfish."

Jenny glanced at the floor, she felt really bad for scaring her baby girl, she didn't mean to but she was so angry with Jethro that she couldn't help but shout.

"I understand that you are upset mom, really upset, but you need to push the hurt and pain aside and listen to him, for Stacie's sake and your own." Amber said before turning to Jethro, "And you, you need to calm down and think about what you are going to say before you say it as word as like weapons, they wound people, what you said the other night really hurt mom and I understand exactly why she doesn't want to talk to you, she is carrying your baby, you need to treat her better than you are doing, so can you please both of you try to be nice towards each other, for everyone's sake."

Jethro and Jenny nodded, they couldn't believe how mature a teenager could actually be.

"Now, I want you both to go into the living room, sit down and talk like civilised adults instead of fighting, that means NO shouting at all and no fighting." Amber finished before storming upstairs and going back to bed.

The adults walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, neither of them knew where to begin, Jenny turned to look at Jethro.

"I'm listening." Jenny said.

-*-

AN- Wow, Amber is quite mature for her age, I wonder if they will sort things out.

**I really am sorry about the late update, I had my laptop taking off me and then my muse went again.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, what you would like to see happen and if you have any suggestions.**

**It only takes a minuet or two to review, it doesn't have to be long, just a few words will do.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you are having a great summer.**

**Beth..x…!**


	15. Heartbreak can be mended

AN: I owe a HUGE HUGE apology to everyone but I had major writers block that I couldn't shake off. This chapter is dedicated to TomorrowNeverCame as she came up with 99% of this chapter. I owe you for that!

**Thank you for reading this fic and I promise that I will try to update more regularly than before.**

"You know, after you stormed out Hollis broke up with me,"

"Good for her," Jenny commented.

"But when she did, I realized I didn't really care about her, I never have. Jenny, all I could think about was finding you. I was scared out of my mind that you would get hurt and it would be all my fault-"

"I'm already hurt!" Jenny snapped angrily, "and it is your fault!" Gibbs  
sighed, knowing it was true, and continued.

"You're right to hate me Jenny, Jen, I should never have played with you like  
I did. But Jenny, I DO love you. So much. I just don't know why it's so hard for me to just say what I mean around you." Jenny's heart leapt at that but she squashed her feeling down; whatever she felt for him, she still couldn't forgive what he had done.

"Jethro, I really wish that were true. I would give anything for you to feel  
the way I do, but I'm just so confused," she sighed, "You told me you missed  
me when I came back as Director and said I was special when you met Stacie.  
We were becoming friends again and I thought we still might have a chance at a  
relationship again but you still started dating Hollis, you don't know how much it hurt seeing you with her. When we had sex in my office I don't know what you were thinking, but it meant something to me. And tonight.....you basically told everyone that I mean nothing to you! You can't expect me to believe that you love me and everything will just be okay, you need to make up your mind about what you want. I won't play anymore games." she finished quietly, her eyes downcast.

It hurt him so much, seeing her like this and knowing that he was the cause of  
all her pain. He was ashamed of himself for how he acted.

"Jenny, you can't imagine how sorry I am for putting you through this. And I  
wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. But if that's what  
happens then I just want one thing,"

Her eyes snapped up to his, "What?"

"Just.... let me be there for you, throughout the pregnancy," he pleaded and she  
tensed.

She had forgotten the most important thing; she was pregnant with Jethro's  
child. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, unsure. yes, she wanted him  
with her more than anything, but she didn't know if she was ready to let him  
in yet.

"Jenny? Please Jen," she looked at him again and saw the pain in his eyes, "I  
couldn't be there for you with Stacie. And I missed it all, missed seeing her  
learn to walk, her first smile and hear her say her first words. I want to be a part of our daughters' lives." Jenny smirked despite herself.

"You don't even know that it is a girl yet, Jethro." he grinned.

"I know, but it might be. And Amber is your daughter too, and I want to get to know her. you know I'll love her the same."

"Jethro I....I just don't know. I don't know what's going to happen with us  
but.....I do love you, more than you will ever know, and I want to try again But I'm scared that it will go wrong. So.... yes, I'll let you stay  
for now but I need you to promise me that you will never hurt me like that again. And I promise, I'll always let you be part of their lives, no matter what happens."

Jethro breathed a sign of relief, he considered himself the luckiest man on  
the planet to have another chance with the woman he loved.

"Thank you, Jenny. I promise I will never upset you again, no more games." He vowed solemnly.

Both of them heard the door creak, quickly they turned to see Stacie walking in, blanket in hand, her eyes still red from crying.

"You friends again?" She asked hopefully.

Jenny stood up and walked over to her daughter, she bent down and picked her up, holding her tightly.

"We are getting there." She whispered into her daughter's ear and pressed a feather light kiss to her temple before placing her on the ground.

Stacie raced over to her father and clambered onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jethro held her tightly against him as if she was going to disappear.

Stacie slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jethro stood up and nodded his head in the direction of the stairs.

Jenny nodded her head and followed him upstairs, she smiled lightly as she watched him place Stacie in her bed, her hand unconciously drifted down to her stomach.

This was her family, Jethro, Stacie, Amber and the baby, and nothing was going to take them away from her.


End file.
